


Good Together

by idre



Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate universe - Mafia, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Hospital, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-14 11:39:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14768886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idre/pseuds/idre
Summary: Late at night a familiar face returns to Mo Guan Shan's life in the least pleasant way. He meets He Tian, an unlikely doctor who he rather not interact with again along with She Li's return. But circumstances has a habit of not going along Guan Shan's wishes.





	Good Together

  
  
  
Hi! Hi! Hello! This is my very first fanfic so please bear with me. I'm pretty sure there's gonna be mistakes in here so please don't hesitate to tell me, it'll be a great help to me! Also, I'm not exactly sure why i wrote this fic in this style other than I felt compelled/comfortable to write it this way (????) ahahaha anyway pls do enjoy the fic! I just love this two so much and i hope i did an okay job with this. Thanks for taking the time to read this :)  
  
  
  
  
(btw the fic title is from Honne’s song ‘Good Together’ because i was listening to it as i wrote this along with Daniel Ceasar’s ‘Streetcar’ which is the title of this chapter)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
\-------------  
  
  
  


You worked the late night shift at a nearby diner. You clean the tables, mop the floors, wash the dishes, and sometimes break up the occasional fights.

It's a slow night, it usually is. The only people that come over at this time are taxi and truck drivers, people who are stoned and or drunk, and those who want something to eat after working overtime for a job they keep saying they want to leave but never really do.

It's slow, the only customer you needed to attend to was a group of freshmen college kids who faintly smelled of weed and alcohol. You knew they were freshmen because you overheard them talking about it while you were mopping the floor. You wanted to ask them if Professor Keung still teaches economics. You decided against it, it's been awhile since you dropped out, the old fart probably went to retirement and got on that cruise he's been talking about instead of actually teaching.

The college kids ask for their bill. You give it to them and when they leave, you pick up the empty plate of fries they shared and the tip they left for Emma. You shove the tip in your pocket, put the money for the fries in the register and bring the plate to the sink.

When Emma returns from her twenty-minute smoke break you see your boss limp out of the kitchen and settle himself behind the counter, sit on the stool, hanging his cane on the hook behind him, and take out a newspaper from under the counter. Emma goes to the kitchen, not asking whether the kids left a tip for her or not. Instead, you hear running water and the clanking of plates. You look at the tables and the floor and decide that it's still clean. So you settle yourself at your spot: the booth by the wide paned window near the entrance.

You take out your phone and check if you have any messages. There is one, it's from your mom, telling you that she's off to her shift at the clinic. You replied her with a be safe and I'm still at work message. After that, you tap on a game and zoned out.

What a slow night.

 

 

  
At the corner of your eye, you see two guys stagger by. Drunks, you absently think. It's around two am, it's pretty normal for a couple of them to start to pop up at this time. You ignore them and continue to focus on your game.

They stop just a couple of steps behind you. You pause your game and turn to look at them. Ready to stand and go out to tell them to scram if one of them starts to puke in front of the diner. You aren't really up to the task of cleaning someone's throw up. You watch them, and instead of either one of them throwing up the guy in the plaid shirt lands a fist to his buddy's face. The guy who took the punch, who's wearing a black shirt, just stagger a few steps back and touches the cheek that's been punched.

You continue to look, unsure of what to do. Then black shirt guy launches his own punch at his friend and you flinch when it makes an impact on his friend's cheek. His friend falls to the ground and you turn to look at your boss.

His newspaper is on the counter, brows furrowed. Half of what you're thinking is that you really don't want to stop a fight and you hope that your boss will just let this run its course. Your boss returns your look and in the next second you hear him yelling at you to go and fucking stop it.

You flinch at his voice and immediately walk towards the door. By the time you make it out the door black shirt guy is already on top of plaid guy and is ramming his fist to his face.

"Yo! Fucking quit it already!" you yell, still by the door.

"Didn't you hear me? I said fucking stop." You walk closer to them and when you're near you look over black shirt guy's shoulder and you see plaid guy's bloody face. He isn't moving anymore.

"Dude! Stop! You're gonna fucking kill him!" You grab black shirt's shoulder to pull him away from plaid guy. He stands and quickly turns toward you and hit you square in the jaw.

You fall on your ass, caught off guard. You try to stand up but he grabs you by the shirt and hit you this time on your cheek and you land on the ground again. He stands over you and you take this as an opportunity to kick him hard on the shin. He bends over it and you take the chance to stand up again. Black shirt guy didn't take a while to recover and in a second his standing up again and grabs you by the back of your shirt just as when you are about to make a run for the diner. He kicks you behind your knee and you drop to the ground. You feel his knee digging on your back, his weight pinning you down. He grabs your hair and turns your head so he can see the side of your face. You hear him laugh a 'holy shit' and you try to focus on his face and suddenly something click but before you can voice it out he slams your head hard on the ground.

You feel his weight lift off of you and with your hazy vision you try to focus on his white hair as he ran away. Then you hear Emma and your boss's yells that sounded farther than it should've. You see double and your head is throbbing really hard and the next thing you see is total darkness.

 

 

 

You wake up to the smell of antiseptics and cigarette smoke.

With your head still fuzzy you open your eyes and the first thing you see is a dim white light. You think you must be dead then you hear something rustle beside you and you look to see what it is.

"Good, you're awake," he says, smoke coming out of his lips.

Even though his sitting you can tell that his tall, his broad shoulders slouching, one hand holding a half burnt cigarette, messy black hair almost covering half of his face.

You continue looking at him and he holds your gaze as he takes a drag. You blink and he smirks.

"I win," he says, blowing out the smoke and leaning back in his plastic chair.

"Who the fuck are you?" you say, your voice hoarse.

He taps his cigarette out the window from behind him and ash falls down. “Your savior.”

Your frown deepens as you continue to look at him. He's wearing a slightly crumpled dark blue scrub under a white coat. You try to read the name stitched on the breast pocket. It's too small for you to read. You sit up and suddenly things start to spin.

“Easy,” he says, a smirk playing on his lips but his eyes say otherwise.

You hold your head in both of your hands as you slouch forward, the throbbing slowly fading away.

“Can you even smoke here?” you say to him as if only realizing that you're in a hospital.

He shrugs and just took another drag. You look at your forearm and took notice of the IV drip stuck on it for the first time. You sit up properly the throbbing finally fading away.

You look out the window behind him and see the hospital parking lot. It's still dark out with a bit of red picking out of the sky. You're guessing it's probably around 3 am. You look again at the IV drip on your arm and out the window.

“Look–” you don't get to finish your sentence because you suddenly hear someone yelling, cutting you off.

“WHO. THE. HECK. IS. SMOKING. IN. HERE!” someone shouts, not far from where you are.

You look at the raven-haired guy beside you. He's unfazed, he just throws out the finished cigarette out the window and took another one from a crumpled pack from his pocket and proceeds to light it.

“Are you fucking insane?” you whisper-yell at him. He ignores you and continues to light his cigarette.

You hear the footsteps getting closer and dividers being drawn open then close again. They get closer and closer to where you are until finally, they stop at your spot. Your divider is drawn open and you see a guy with platinum blonde hair, eyes fuming as he looks for the culprit.

His eyes land on the raven-haired guy and he stalks over to him.

“How many times do i have to tell you,” he yells at the raven-haired boy, pulling out the recently lit cigarette from his lips with his forefinger and thumb, “that you can't fucking smoke in here!” he continues, shaking the lit cigarette in front of the raven-haired boy for emphasis before killing the amber and throwing it out the window.

The raven-haired guy doesn't respond, and instead just takes out his pack out of his pocket again and shakes out another cigarette.

“Are you fucking kidding me?” the guy with the platinum blonde hair exasperates, taking the crumpled pack from him before the cigarette made it out. He then chucks it out the window and proceeds to look at, what you assume is, his colleague. You watch as his thin brows meet at the center of his forehead.

“How many times do I have to repeat myself, huh? You can't smoke in here! This is a goddamn hospital! If you want to smoke do it on the rooftop or in the parking lot like everyone else! Are you even a medical professional? And you're doing it in front of a patient, He Tian! ” he exclaims pointing at you without turning.

He Tian, as the platinum blonde had addressed him, just rolls his eyes and shoves his hands in his pockets.

“Are you done?” He Tian says, mildly irritated but with a smirk playing on his face. Clearly, his used to this.

His colleague ignores him and instead turns to you and rests his hands on your footboard. He settles his eyes on you, you want to ask him what the fuck does he wants before he turns to look at He Tian.

“Concussion?” he asks He Tian as he looks at the bandage on your temple. He's wearing the same scrubs and white coat as the He Tian guy, although his is a bit more wrinkled. You lean a bit forward to read the name printed on his breast pocket. ‘Dr. Jian Yi’ it says.

“Yeah, someone smashed his head on a pavement,” He Tian says, looking at you as he shifts in his sit.

“Ouch,” Dr. Jian Yi winces, turning to look at you. Then shifting his mood again, he turns to He Tian. “How long have you been hiding here? Don't you have any more patients to check? Do you even care for them at all?”

“Would you fucking chill? My shift ended like 20 minutes ago, I’m just hanging out here,” He Tian says, looking at Jian Yi like the most irritating person, which to what you have observed he kind of is. “And yes, I did a decent turnover of my patients to my shifting partner. Now, would you step off?” He cuts Jian Yi with when he notice that he was about to say something about it.

Jian Yi just squints at him, doubtful, but just as about he was about to say something a girl in a colorful pair of scrubs pops in your corner, distracting you three.

“Uhm, could you guys turn it down a little? Other patients are trying to rest,” she says, looking at the three of you. It kinda pisses you off because you hardly said anything. “And Dr. Jian Yi,” she says turning to the platinum blonde, “you're currently needed. Can you come with me real quick?”

“Is it another broken leg? I swear if it's–”

“Can you just come with me, please? And no, it's not another broken leg.”

“Fine. See you guys. Good luck with that concussion,” Jian Yi says, waving at you then returning his attention back to He Tian, “and don't fucking smoke in here anymore He Tian!”

“Fine whatever just go already,” He tian says, shooing Jian Yi away.

Jian Yi flips the bird at him before finally leaving with the nurse, forgetting to close back the dividers.

“God, I forgot he has a shift in the ER at this time,” He Tian says to no one in particular. He stands up for the first time and stretches his arms releasing a pleased groan as he does so. When he's done stretching he looks back at you.

“How you feeling? Cause if you're feeling marginally okay we gotta change you to a different room. We can't keep you here in the ER, people will start rushing in at any time now.” he says, putting his hands back in his pockets again.

You look at him, then at the hospital logo stitched on his breast pocket and you realize for the first time that you are at a private hospital.

“Look, man,” you said, touching the IV drip needle, then removing your fingers from it, “I can't afford it here. Just check me out, I’m good to go.”

He Tian just looks at you for a second before speaking again. “Dude, you still need to go under a 24-hour observation. I just can't discharge you, you got hit pretty hard,” he says taking a step closer, then as an afterthought, “you were out pretty long too, which is another source of concern.”

“Look man, thanks, but I really can't afford to stay here. Just call my boss he’ll pick me up.” You feel around you for your phone before remembering that you must've left it at the diner. “Shit,” you say under your breath as you realize this.

“What? Your head hurts?” He Tian says, taking another step closer again.

“What? No, I mean yeah my head hurts but that's fine. I just left my phone.”

“Dude, it's fine, I know Gramps, your boss. You don't have to worry about the bill, I’ll work something out.” He Tian says, a smirk on his lips. You consider his offer for a second then quickly shrugging it off.

“Thanks for the offer but I really can't stay here. I can't afford it and I really can't miss my shift at work,” you say, getting a bit irritated which adds to your headache.

“You can't work yet, Gramps told me to tell you its cool if you miss a shift.”

“I have another job besides for the diner,” you explain, wincing as your head throbs.

“Are you okay? Don't stress yourself out dude, calm down okay,” He Tian says in an even tone, his standing beside you now and you just look up at him.

“Can you just let me call someone?” you ask as you take a deep breath, waiting for the throb in your head to calm down.

“Sure,” He Tian says, taking his phone out of his pocket, after he entered his passcode he gave it to you.

You dial Emma’s number and waited for her to pick up. On the fifth ring, she answered.

“Hello?” she says on the other line, a bit unsure.

“Emma, it's me, Guan Shan,” you say, turning away from He Tian as if to keep your call with Emma private.

“Oh thank god you're awake. How are you?” She says in one breath, obviously relieved.

“I’m fine, don't worry about it. Are you still at the diner?”

“No, I just punched out. Why? What's up?”

“Nothing, can you come to the hospital and pick me up?” you whisper, you turn to look at He Tian and it's obvious that he heard you. He doesn't do anything and instead just rolls his eyes and sit at the edge of the bed. You scooch away from him and continue to talk with Emma.

“Why? Did they discharge you?” Emma asks, sounding worried.

“Can you just pick me up?” you say, then taking another deep breath. “Please?”

Emma didn't talk for a second and you were afraid she would hang up then she spoke again.

“Okay fine, I’ll be there in twenty. Let me just borrow my friend's car.”

“Thanks, I owe you,” you beam at the phone before Emma hanged up.

“Thanks,” you say, turning to He Tian and giving his phone back.

“You really want to leave?” He asks as if the answer isn't obvious enough. You nod at him. “Fine, whatever. I can't hold patients against their will anyway, it's against the law. I’m gonna discharge you but just so you know this is against my advice. Whatever happens to you when you leave this hospital is out of my care, got it?”

“Fine. Whatever,” you say rolling your eyes. “If you were going to discharge me any way you should have done it from the start.”

“Whatever,” He Tian says standing up, sounding exhausted.

For a moment you think about how long he's been in the hospital since his shift started. How many annoying patients he had to deal with before he ended up with you. Did he have to extend his shift to tonight like what you do sometimes when the person taking over your shift is running late? How many coffees has he downed? How many packs does he smoke in a week?

“I just need you to fill up a couple of papers and sign a couple of things then you're good to go by the time your friend shows up,” he says, shaking you out of your thoughts.

You agree to him, then he leaves you saying something about going to get the said papers. You wait for him by making yourself busy with watching the fluid in the IV bag drips through the tube.

He Tian returns with the papers and a pen and hands it over to you. You fill it up, name, address, contact number, etcetera. Signed it then gave it back to him. He gave it to a nurse who was passing by then he returned to his seat by the window. You wondered why he won't leave yet, you already answered and signed the papers, what was he waiting for. His shift was already over.

“You could go now, you know,” you say, a bit confused. He looks up from his phone and redirects his gaze to you. You can see the dark bags under his eyes from where you're sitting.

“Nah, I'll wait ‘til your ride comes,” he says, returning his attention back to his phone.

“Dude, you don't have to do that, I'm good,” you say, trying to convince him, wanting very much to have your privacy back.

“I know, but I promised Gramps that I'll look after you so I'm doing that until your ride comes,” he says, not looking up from his phone.

“Well, ‘Gramps’ isn't here. You can leave now, I'll tell him when I see him how good a job you did, okay?” you say, sounding a bit annoyed.

“Okay, you go do that, but for now I’ll wait with you,” he says, still not looking up from his phone.

“Fine! Do what you want,” you say, giving up. Your head throbbing from talking to someone who's just as annoying, and maybe even more, as that Jian Yi doctor.

 

 

 

“So, what's the last thing you can remember?” He Tian asks after a while, landing a quick glance at you.

“Huh?” you mutter, a bit confused, then finally understanding what his trying to get at. “What? You trying to make small talk now?”

He shrugs, finally pitting his phone down. “Why not, there's nothing else to do.”

You groan. “How about keeping quiet? That's something to do.

He just looks at you and you return it. He groans and slouches in his seat, not taking his eyes off of you.

“Look, it’ll help me gauge how bad you hurt your head, okay?”

You roll your eyes and settle deeper into your bed, trying to think of what happened before you passed out.

“Uhm, I guess getting my head smashed on the ground,” you say, waving one hand.

“And do you know who did it?” He Tian follows up, looking at you more intensely.

You look away from him as if you are intimidated.

“I don't know, it was some guy,” you say as you try to remember. “He had… he had wh–” you cut yourself off, finally remembering who did it.

You aren't really sure if you should say his name. You're not sure how big a buzz his family's name is making. You haven't interacted with the guy in years. You didn't even know he was back in the city. The last news you heard about him was his Dad sending him to some province to take care of their business there. You didn't, or more accurately, stopped caring about exactly what kind of business they were up to. You don't want to get tangled up in She Li’s schemes again. You had enough of it. You didn't need your mom worrying about you every time you came back home with a black eye or bloody knuckles or completely not getting back home for a couple of days. Shit, your mom, you need to get back home. Where the fuck is Emma, she said she'll be picking you up in twenty, where is she–”

“Hey, Guan Shan, who did it?” He Tian says, suddenly standing beside you.

You look at him, panic in your eyes for a quick second before blinking it away. You look somewhere else, avoiding his eyes.

“I, I don't know. I've never seen the guy,” you lie, hoping that it isn't obvious, then thinking that it probably doesn't mean that much to him, it's more likely that you'll never interact with him again. Still, it's better to be careful, you have no idea when She Li will pop up again.

“You sure?” He Tian asks.

“Yeah, I'm sure,” you answer, looking at him straight.

“Guan Shan?” Someone says, both of you turning to see who it is.

It's Emma, and you aren't entirely sure whether or not you should be annoyed or pleased that she just finally showed up. 


End file.
